Mystery of the Jedi
by Just another Harry fan
Summary: READ ON FOLKS! My first attempt at a fic, so don't flame or nothin'.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Jedi Master Mystery: Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and all others. Though I wish I could buy them with my *checks pocket* 75 cents. In my dreams.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape shouted. 

"Yes?" quivered Neville.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO HOGWARTS!! YOU SHOULD-"

Just then, Dumbledore walked in. 

"You should… uhh… make a new.. uhh… growth potion." Dumbledore smiled and left. Then Snape turned on Neville. 

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE TWERP!" Neville quivered in his chair at the sheer volume of Snape's words. "WHY DID YOU NOT STUDY LAST NIGHT?!" Then Neville burst into tears and ran from the room. He didn't know where he was going , but soon he found himself in the library. He decided to look at some books. He pulled out this interesting book called **Jedi Masters**. He flipped around and found a strange name listed down: Camille Longbottom, The greatest Jedi Master ever. 

END OF PART ONE

A little short, I know, but hey, It's my first! *****Bows to much applause*


	2. Default Chapter Title

Jedi Master Mystery: Part 2

_It has to be a coincidence._ Neville thought. He read the sentence again: Camille Longbottom, greatest Jedi Master ever. Then a thought struck him. _What's a Jedi Master? _He decided to do some research. He sent an owl to his gran asking if she knew what a Jedi Master was. In the meantime, he went up to the common room. 

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Umm…" _No! I forgot the password!_ He thought. Then someone came over to him. It was Ginny. 

"The password is Chodogi." She said.

"Thank you. Chodogi." The Fat Lady swung open and he stepped inside. There Gryffindors surrounded him. 

"Why didja run?"

"Where did you go?"

"Neville! Take a seat!" This voice belonged to Percy. He went and sat down.

"Hi Percy. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Neville. I have heard people say that you ran out of Snape's class. I have no objection's, but why did you?"

"Well, Snape was yelling at me, and he called me a disgrace to Hogwarts, and then Dumbledore walked in, and he got all nice, and then when Dumbledore left, he started yelling again. I just ran." 

"Hmm… I see." Neville got up and left. He stepped out of the portrait hole and headed down to dinner. As he was eating, a letter dropped in his lap. It wasn't a howler, so he opened it. It was a normal letter. He read it over: 

__

Dear Neville,

A Jedi Master is sort of like a wizard, but instead of fighting with a wand, he/she uses a sword called a lightsaber. He/she uses something called the Force that is like magic, but it can only do a little bit such as throw people against a wall, and change their minds.

Love,

Gran

_Hmmm… Camille Longbottom is a Jedi Master. Wow, on top of being a wizard, my mom sure is special. Wow a Jedi Master.

My second attempt. Hope you like part 2! Part 3 to come to soon. Feedback much appreciated!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Oh, I almost forgot, I don't own Jedis.

Last chapter: Neville finds out more! Part3

I promise this will be longer.

Neville got up and walked out of the library. He started wandering around and thinking about what he just read. _Why didn't she tell me when she was still alive? I knew she was a witch, but she never told me about being a Jedi Master. _When he was done thinking, he looked up and found himself in front of a dark, unused classroom. He walked in. The moment he had both feet in the classroom, the door slammed shut, and he looked up, startled. There was a black figure standing in front of him. It stepped forward and Neville saw it was… He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. It was Ginny.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" She sounded like he was about to find out a secret that she had been hiding for a while. 

"That's what I was about to ask you." He replied. He sidestepped over to the side of Ginny to see what she was hiding, but she just stepped in his way.

"There's nothing there." She said quickly. But Neville didn't believe her. He sidestepped to the right, she followed him, and then he quickly moved to the left and blocked Ginny before she could step in front of him. What did he see? Seamus. With lipstick marks all over his face. He was sure his jaw touched the floor. He looked at Ginny in amazement. She just looked at the floor. Neville looked back at Seamus, who looked totally embarrassed. Neville just left.

He walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Chodogi." He muttered and stepped inside. He was feeling pressuerd under the happenings of the day, so he went to bed. He had a very strange dream. 

__

He was walking around the school at midnight, and he saw his mother. She reached out and touched him. He felt like crying. Then he heard a voice: "LOOK OUT!" He looked back at his mother and she had an evil glint in her eyes. She reached out her hand and Neville shot against the wall.

Neville's eyes snapped open. He was sweating. His pillow was damp. He got out of bed and walked down to the common room. He saw Ginny and Seamus and hid behind the door and opened it a bit so he could hear. 

"Seamus, I love you. I don't want you to leave me. I wish you didn't have to graduate the after me. I don't want you to leave me."

"I know Ginny. But we still have three years." Neville walked slowly back up the stairs and clambered back in bed. _Gee. Seamus and Ginny must really love eachother. But I mustn't mess in their affairs. I still have to find out more about my mom. _The sun slowly rose and he got out of bed. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. The owl post arrived. Neville got another letter. He opened it and it read like this:

__

Dear Neville,

Your mother didn't tell you she was a Jedi Master because she didn't want you to know for some reason. She found out she was a Jedi one morning, the year before she found out she was a wizard. She went to the temple, learned, and came back the day she found out she was a witch.

Love,

Gran

Neville read it over a couple times. _Hmm…_ He thought _I wonder how gran knew that I knew mom was a Jedi? Maybe… Naw. _He thought. _Couldn't be._


End file.
